1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clasp device, and more particularly to a clasp device having a piercing member for piercing through sheet materials or members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical clasp devices have been developed and provided for attaching to or for gripping fabric materials, film materials, sheet materials, or the like, and normally comprise a ring or female member, and a projecting or male member engageable into the ring or female member, to detachably secure or attach the clasp devices onto the sheet materials.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,305 to Gillis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,240 to Hutton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,662 to Gasser, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,222 to Byers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,029 to Foerst, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,271 to Maxwell-Trumble et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,247 to Tsai disclose several of the typical clasp devices each comprising a projecting or male member engageable into a ring or female member, to detachably secure or attach the clasp devices onto the sheet materials, and thus for attaching the sheet materials to the other hanger or support members.
However, the typical clasp devices may be used for attaching to the sheet materials having a smaller or less thickness only, such as thinner fabric materials, thinner film materials, thinner sheet materials, or the like.
However, for those sheet materials having greater thicknesses, such as canvas, the projecting or male member may not engage the thick canvas into the ring or female member, such that the thick canvas may not be easily and solidly secured or attached between the male member and the female member, and such that the thick canvas may be easily disengaged from the male member and the female member.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clasp devices.